My love interest
by yovis
Summary: Callie finds herself engaged to marry a one and only Arizona Robbins, after all is the best for their kingdoms. Will they fall in love with each other?. WARNING:Genderswap. M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hellos Calzona fans! Well today I'm bringing my first fan fiction and I know it's a little weird one haha. This idea come to me and I'm missing my girls so much so here it is, please be kind to me I'm just letting my imagination take the lead. English is not my native language so if there is bad spelling my apologies. No Beta so all the mistakes are mine.

All the characters belong to Shonda, the only things that belongs me is my imagination

Chapter 1

"No dad!" - The brunette was not going to change her mind anytime soon.

"That is enough Calliope! You will do as I say and I said that you're going to get married with this girl and that's the end of this discussion!" - Carlos Torres has never raised his voice toward his daughter but the situation was really irritating, he made a promise to his long time friend and he never broke a promise before and now was not the time, besides he knew that her daughter was going to be happy, I mean he was making her married a woman after all, right?

"No, you don't understand this dad, do you realize this is not what I want!" - This was a not happening, nope. The brunette was angry, her father has talked about this crazy, CRAZY promise he did in his younger years and right now it was frustrating how he thought that he can make her do this.

"Callie that man saved my life I owe as much! and his kingdom needs help, besides you're not getting any younger, and they already know about your little secret and they're fine with that"- Since she was born she was different and at the time her parents were pretty freaked out and get. It was just not normal; her mother thought it was some kind of punishment from the Gods and her father say it was some kind of spell from one of his enemies and then there's the rest of their kingdom … well let's just say that they didn't take that situation well but the love and respect they have for her family let them adjust to this situation and accept that she was just as normal as everyone else. Still her entire childhood was spent in the castle because her parents fear that someone will find her a monster and will want to harm their child. The years passed and she started to fully accept and embrace who she really was and her parents of course have unconditional love for her daughter.

"Oh and her daughter will want to marry me?! What makes you think that she doesn't think that I'm a monster?! And besides if I wanted to get married you know there's a long line waiting for me to ask but I'm not ready for this kind of compromise"- _not yet, _her father never expected a marriage coming soon and never expected Callie to pick someone from other kingdoms, they would have allowed her to marry anyone no matter what her status was as long as her daughter wanted to fully commit, sure she knew a lot of princess, but they were all superficial and she hated it; if this girl was one of them… she wasn't sure that she wanted to expend the rest of her life with her. With marriage come happiness and love and good things right? And this just felt wrong to her because she never meet this girl and they wanted them married.

"Of course there's a long line! every woman you have sleep with knows who you are, they know that you could give them a wealthy life and that they won't have to lift a finger for their entire life and that's not the kind of person that I want my daughter with! And I know, your mother and I know that you're scared of getting hurt so this is a win to win, I know this man and I know that he has raised his children to be good human beings, and her daughter is a good girl, she's barely nineteenth years old and she knows the situation and I meet her she's so gorgeous and its nothing like the other princess you have meet. They need this to save their kingdom, with marriage will come love"- The kingdom of his friend is going through a bad time as he recently talked with Daniel he explained that they were in a very bad situation and he feared for his family and people in the Robbins kingdom, given the new situation and the rumors of other kingdoms wanting to expand their territories with his kingdom in the spotlight, some kings are cruel when they have big ambitions. Carlos saw her daughter give him a hard stare, but he already knew that she was considering the idea, just a little push…

" I have always give you what you asked, you wanted to be a warrior and fight for our kingdom and I let you then you wanted to lead our entire army and I let you, even though everyone in the castle argued but I know that you're capable you're my only daughter and you can do what any man can, I never wished for a boy because you proved me that you can take good care of our kingdom and you have a big heart, that's why every lady lover is so charmed by you. Now I'm only asking for this and I know that this is big, but they need us and we need them, with the whole war coming over we need to be prepare and with this ally we can be stronger"- _okay, maybe that was too much? _Carlos looked at her daughter and he already can see Callie doing some processing about the whole situation and it give him hope, he knew his daughter and he knows that Callie is aware about how cruel some kings can be when they attack a weak kingdom.

"Dad _she sighs,_ I know about this entire thing okay and I know that their situation is pretty messy. At least let me meet princess…- she looks at her dad expectantly, she can't remember the name for her life.

"Arizona, her name is Arizona such a good girl, you will see her Calliope and you will fell in love with her instantly"

"Whoa! Slow down, let me first meet her and if everything goes well then we can let my mom do the entire wedding planning okay? But I will like to meet her for seven days, that's all I'm asking."- and if Callie wasn't looking at him right now he will be jumping from excitement, he already have a good feeling about this, and a father knows better.

"That's okay with me, I'll send someone to the Robbins kingdom to tell them to come as soon as possible, it will probably take them 3 days so be ready to look at your best, you don't have to try hard thought, I do have some good genes"- Carlos was smirking, his daughter was the most beautiful woman in the kingdom.

"Okay, then I will be ready to charm a Princess"- Callie give her father a little smile and went to talk to his best friend with a good bottle of wine at Joe's of course.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Wow! You guys, I really wasn't expecting this big welcome. Thank you for reading and I hope to fulfill your expectations. Also I'm so sorry for this late update, life is crazy and right now I'm writing from my new room, so yeah guys I've spent weeks painting and cleaning my new room and here I am.

So I know I didn't give too much introduction to Callie's secret but I will explain more, promise.

Chapter 2:

"Torres!"- A tall man calls the brunette seconds after he spotted her, and by the look on her face he knows that she has big news to share.

"You know that I can have you dead for not showing respect to your highness right?" – sitting next to the man that it's looking at her with expecting eyes she raises her hand to order a drink, everyone in the kingdom knows that they're best friends so they really don't fear for the man life, it's just friendly jokes around them.

"Okay, are you going to tell me what your father wanted to talk with you?"- There it is, he just knew her it was a little creepy but what would you expect when you expend a lot of time with one person, Mark was also a soldier like her; they have a friendship like Cristina and Meredith (who are doctors that mostly assist them when they were on battle) they were kind of friends and drinking was their favorite 'bonding time' on private of course, nobody needs to see her drunk; and Callie, Meredith and Cristina intoxicated with tequila was a really dangerous combination so yeah, they kind of agree that they were only going to drink in a much private place, she has to keep authority and respect from her soldiers and kingdom.

"Turns out now I'm going to get married to some princess, how does that sound uh? Someone who saved my father life asked for the repay and that means unite our kingdoms and the best way is by getting us married!"- Mark just keeps looking at her with a little smirk forming in his face and Callie just wanted to punch him.

"I'll say _that's great! _But by looking at you I'm guessing it's not what you wanted and you are not that happy about it, but I don't understand Cal, when you are married you can have all the sex you want, wherever you want it. I mean at any time and I know that you're an animal in bed because all the girls you've slept with were always leaving my house walking fun…"- Before he could finish what he was saying a hard punch was thrown on his shoulder and Callie was looking at Mark a little more pissed now.

"Stop talking horny machine, everything for you is about sex! Mark I don't even known her and you know how some people react to 'my secret not so secret' you know? Anyway I talked with my father and he agreed that I can get to know her before the wedding, so in the next seven days you will see me being my charm self"- Callie says bringing her drink to her mouth, _I definitely need more drinks._

"Whoa! So she doesn't know about your 'secret'? You know that could be a really big wedding surprise! Although it's really weird that you never meet her you know? I mean you just said that your future father in law saved your father's life , in pretty sure they're friends so yeah, you never seeing her it's really weird"- _he did have a point, but the time the king Robbins have come to visit probably was when she was still dealing with her 'predicament' as a child, she was too freaked out by that to even care about meeting other people and other kids, kids where really cruel after all, so yeah, but why hadn't Callie seen or heard about the infamous Arizona Robbins in the last years, she hadn't heard nothing. Now she was really curious…_

"Well you know how I was when a was little so I really didn't like meeting new people and well you know I'm not a fan of elegant parties in castles where a few people stare and whisper behind me so yeah, and you? You've never seen her or heard of her?"- _Now she wanted any kind of information about this girl,_ _her father had describe Arizona shortly so now she was going to ask to her best friend because she was sure that he could have some kind of information…_

**Meanwhile at the Robbins kingdom…**

"Arizona will you talk to me sweetie?"- Her daughter had been mostly quiet during their conversation; he knew that she was processing what he just said, after all it was big news for her and it wasn't really easy to know what Arizona was thinking, he knew of course that she will agree to whatever he was saying.

"Ahhh I really don't- I wasn't expecting this dad, I mean you know that this was a possibility, I know that this happens in most kingdoms, arranged marriages are not a thing from another world, but what shocks me more is that things where so bad in our kingdom, when where you planning in telling me about this?"- Daniel certainly didn't want to worry her daughter with all of this, after her sweet boy Timothy had passed away Arizona had been in a really difficult emotional situation and he and Barbara understand what she was going through so they really didn't want to add more stress in her life, but now thing had got out of control, they needed to keep their kingdom safe from ambitious kings and well he recurred to his only friend, Carlos Torres and he knew that if they unite their kingdoms his people will be safe from terrible attacks, but now he have to talk about one more thing with Arizona. After he explained his entire problem to Carlos and made his request about an arranged marriage between their daughters, Carlos had agreed but before he explained Callie's situation to him, and he kind of had a hard time understanding the problem…

"_So you're telling me that your daughter is really a man?"- He really was trying to understand all of this but he never heard of such a thing before so now he was really confused._

"_No! I mean sometimes… look Callie was born a woman, but after a few days of being born her body changed, we were sleeping in our room and then we heard her crying and when I got to her room to change her in case she was dirty I noted that she was no longer a girl she was a little boy, and I freaked out immediately wake Lucia up and called the guards in case someone stole my little girl and tried to replace her so we didn't noted but after a few hours after the incident we noted that she changed again to a girl, Lucia and I couldn't believe what our eyes saw and the next day we recurred to a healer of our castle and he didn't have an answer, after a lot of meeting with different people still nobody did have an explanation and we were so worried because it was not normal, as she grow up she keep changing from girl to boy more frequently it made her feel uncomfortable and she keep distancing herself from people, that's why you barely knew about her in her younger years, a few years back when she was thirteen and old man give a necklace that can help her to control her body changes so now she can control when to become a woman or a man. I'm sure you already heard some gossip about that but I wasn't the one who told you, at the time I never share that with anybody but now I feel so proud of my daughter who she is now, that matters to me, a good person and a great leader, and I know that you won't have any trouble with that, am I right?"- Carlos looked at his friend really nervous, in the past years of friendship between the two of them Daniel never asked him why her daughter was so absent during his visits but now that he knew the true he didn't know how he will react, some people may think that it was not normal and immediately will freak out and leave._

"_Well I really wasn't expecting this Carlos, I mean is not like the most rare thing I've heard, and certainly I have heard about your daughter kindness in your kingdom and really I'm not judging nobody knows what thing life will bring us, and Callie seems to be a really good person and yeah I've heard some gossip around this situation but also I listened to the good things people say about your kid and she's already doing great things for her kingdom, that what matters to me getting someone good for my Arizona and I only wish that my daughter has a marriage filled with love and respect; the rest doesn't matter to me and I know that your daughter will be that because I know who had raised her, and I really don't have any objection for this marriage and well I hope your daughter and mine will feel the same too, with our kingdom united we will be more strong and I hope our daughters like this idea as well"- Daniel first worries was if Carlos will agree with his idea, and yeah hearing gossip about Callie's problem was a little help for him to be prepared for this conversation and now that his friends has explained the real situation here he now knew that there really was not a problem here because what really mattered him was the person inside the body, so now he only had to explain this to her daughter._


End file.
